It was all for her
by KuroTenshi1
Summary: What makes a person want to destory an entire family line? Was it Love? Hate? Political advancements? A look into the past on a 'villian' named Queen Nehellenia and her obessions with beauty, dreams, and the White Moon Clan.
1. Ball

AN: I don't own Sailormoon but everyone else and situtation I do.

It came about from my musings- also it's in first person.

Feed the author to ge more chapters.

* * *

It was all for her; that pretty woman with the pale white hair and her pretty blue eyes with those silver speckles in them. It was her fault that she was so beautiful. It was her fault that she had kindness with that beauty.   
If she had been even a little crueler…a little more self-serving, then I wouldn't have loved her so.

But, she was and I did.

I watched her danced across the floor with that prince from the Northern star kingdom- Prince Orion.

I didn't like him, I never would. I hated how she laughed at his jokes. I hated it even more when he pulled her closer as they danced the waltzed.

Serenity…would you ever know my feelings for you?

"Princess Nehelenia…?" It was Prince Morpheus. He was a pale man, with inky black hair that was straight and came down a bit past his waist. He wore an all white tuxedo to this party with a simple silver circlet around his head and a teardrop black pearl that rested against his brow.

I was wearing white as well, the bodice clung to my figure as did the silky clothe skirt that outlined my hips and fell shapelessly down to about an inch from the floor allowing my white satin shoes to peek out. My shoulders were bare and I wore white satin gloves on my arms. On my forehead were my insignia- three crescent moons. On gold with a silver one next to it and another silver crescent moon underneath both of them I had no berets in my hair- but I did have two white bows nestled against my buns.

The party was a celebration for my engagement to Prince Morpheus and everyone who was anyone was here tonight. I wondered if this engagement was more of a sting to myself then the need to cement things between our kingdoms.

"Oh, erm.." I flushed, really I hadn't meant to daze off and watch the pretty angel waltz with another. "What were you saying?"

"I do believe your bride to be may have been a little too much in her cups." Vivian said to him with a small laugh. Vivian was a twin-well at least one of them. She and her sister were exactly what you imagine twins would be. Their coloring was the same: Their skin tone was dark brown, with matching ruby eyes and rich sapphire blue hair.  
From there they were different. Vivian wore her hair up in a ponytail with a braid wrapped around it. She also had a hair clip- a little ruby star with silver lining it.  
She wore a red dress that left her shoulder bare and over laying the bodice was what looked to be a black corset.

While her sister, on the other hand, she wore her hair down in mini braids with a bejeweled beret in her hair. The beret was in the shape of the sun with a sapphire in it and lined with gold. She wore a blue version of what her sister wore along with a black choker that had a sapphire heart. She seemed to shake her head at her sister.  
"Or mayhap you have waggled your tongue a bit much, sister?" Seraphina smiles coyly at her.  
"I do not."

"Please, you two; be at peace." Morpheus smiles affectionately at them. They were his guardians-ironically named the Morpheus Senshi.  
One of my Senshi- I believe it to be Sarita, snorts. "You heard your prince, shut your traps."  
"Must you be crude?" Hebi's golden eyes turned to the black haired Senshi. "Honestly, they won't be able to tell if you were a lady or not!"  
Sarita blinks her purple eyes and laughed. "Well I don't care what anyone thinks." She then took a sip of her wine. "After all, we're not looking for husbands are we?"  
Tora, who hadn't been paying attention either, smirks. Her vivid sapphire eyes held amusement as she caught the tail of that comment. "I don't know, 'rita." She brawls, "I think husband hunting now would be a great opportunity to us." She flicked a dark red strand back from her peachy colored face. "I mean we're all good looking. We could find someone special too!"

Morpheus only shook his head at them, "Well if you ladies would excuse us, we're going to take the last few dances."  
I allowed him to take my glass and his and set it on a tray that was heading back to the kitchens and then followed him to the dance floor.

She was still there laughing with Orion. Princess Serenity…she was wearing a pale blue dress –well it was more like a sheath like dress that just happened to cling to her curves and was strapless as well.  
Two buns graced her head with pigtails trailing behind hair. I wonder if the pale hair of hers was as soft as it seems? Though I should know that answer…

They were staring at us- Morpheus and I- as we twirled across the floor. My skirts billowing around me at each spin as I let him lead me in the dance. I could let my mind drift again to my private obsession even as I danced with my fiancé.

What would she think if I told her? We had been friends- nay companion- since we were old enough to talk. How could I tell her that my feelings of friendship towards her had changed somehow? That it turned to something…. more?

Time seemed to fly by that night as the party wore on. My fiancé and his group were staying for another few days to finalize the date and discuss where the wedding would take place. I knew my mother would have something to say about it. She always did.

Fortunately for me- or maybe it was unfortunate- Serenity and her group were staying as well and would keep us company. Of course, our Senshi were going to use this time to train off all the food they had consumed tonight.

That night found me in my best friend's room, getting my hair brushed when she suddenly said, "Hey, Elenia?"  
I felt her stop brushing my hair-a small ritual we did whenever we were staying over at each other's homes. "What is it, Sere?" I turned slightly so I could see her. I could tell she was happy about something. There was a twinkle in her deep blue eyes that told me she was about to divulge a secret to me.  
"Well…" She leans close; I could smell the faint perfume of lilacs that still stayed fragrant on her body and the wine from her breath. She must have drunken more before she went to bed. "Guess what?"

I rolled my eyes and picked up one of the smaller pillows and threw it at her, "Just tell me, Sere!"   
She grabbed the other one, "Well, if you're going to be like that, then you must battle me for it!"  
"You're on!"  
And for the next five minutes we laughed and screeched as we hit each other with pillows while jumping on the bed. Finally I pounced on her, pinning her body to the mattress holding the pillow up as I tried to catch my breath a bit before I could say, "Concede to defeat?"  
She laughs and nods, "I give!"  
Cheered by this, I let the pillow down but the moment seemed to change slightly as I looked down at her. She was only dressed in her thin nightgown. I felt my mouth go dry looking down at her with her cheeks still rosy and her hair mussed up from our pillow fight. I didn't know how long I sat there, straddling her hips and feeling that strange ache that started to form. The tension was becoming a little thick.  
Was it cold in the room…? I didn't know myself.  
After what seemed like an eternity, I rolled off her and tried to put on that friendly smile. We were friends. That's how it had to be.  
"So, what was it you wanted to tell me?" I asked her and prayed she couldn't find the difference in me.  
She props up on her elbows and looks at him with that same mischievous look. I hated that look. It made me want to kiss her til that look went away and hear her moan and feel that lithe body of hers pressed against mine….

"Well," She started with a smirk; "You know how mama is trying to pair me off with all those silly princes at court right?" At my nod she went on, " Well, at the last few balls and events…oh Elenia I've been seeing Prince Orion."  
I was very glad she had looked away and at the ceiling with that dreamy expression. "He's asked me to marry him!"

How could I have not seen this? It was true, aside from me; Prince Orion and her Senshi had frequented the palace. I schooled my face and hoped she hadn't noticed- though I think she did.  
"What did you tell him?" I knew I shouldn't hope. Terrible traitorous thing hope was especially when the heart is involved.  
"I said….yes! Isn't it wonderful?" She asked me before lying back smiling, "Maybe we could have a double wedding?"

"Yeah…" I said weakly before getting up. I could feel it, the stinging of tears in the back of my eyes. I was going to cry. For what, I wasn't all together sure about it. What I was sure about was that I wanted to go to my room before I started sobbing.  
"Well, I must go to my room before Matilda looks in on me."

She sat up, watching me with those innocent blue eyes of hers. I looked away reigning myself in. I had to hold it til I got back to my room. I just had to.  
"Good night Elenia." She says to me. I could feel her eyes on me as I left her room.

Quickly I made it to my room and closed the door, leaning against it. My bed was freshly made and turned down for me to get in. The fire still going, casting its cheerful colors in the room. Even my window was cracked opened and the wind chimes were still at the moment.  
I only slide down the door, sitting on the floor as my nightgown pooled around me. I felt the first of many tears fall from my eyes that night.

And I couldn't stop them…the tears


	2. Meadow

AN: That's for the review, Memory Dragon! I'm still working on it. I hope this chapter is a little better but this is only a lull before the storm.

Remember- feed the author! with comments >.>!

* * *

I was working up the nerve to say it. It was a perfect opportunity. How could I mess this up? It had been a week after the engagement party and Morpheus had long gone back to his kingdom to tie up some for his affairs there.

Vivian and Seraphina had gone with him but promise to return so they could be part of the ceremony too.

I honestly- at the time- hoped that he would change his mind too. Though that's not how it worked for royalty. No, your emotions were not needed in this binding of families and countries.

Still… I reigned my horse in a bit so the black animal would walk slowly up to her. Serenity's horse- Marana-was grazing the grass with it's ears flickering around. Serenity herself was lying back in the grass heedless of her pretty lavender dress getting stains. I felt a tightening in my chest just watching her.

She was a vision- exactly what you picture a goddess would look like in human form. I blinked, before dismounting my horse.

"Always laying around aren't you cousin?" I asked watching with pleasure as she jerked up in surprise. "You'll get stains on your dress- again and then Auntie Serene will have to wear your ears out again about being a proper lady."

She laughed- gods I love and hated that laugh of hers; it was so infectious- and sat up with a leaf stuck in her hair. "Well, 'Elenia if we were all proper like you where would the fun in life be?"

I laughed softly and sat next to her picking the leaf from her oh so soft hair before looking up. For a while there surrounded by nature- I was at peace and was happy with her. She was mine in this place.

"Elenia…" her sweet voice broke into my thoughts and I was startled to find I had been looking at her. But sweet Serenity didn't even notice this at all. She had the dreamy smile on her face- one I knew too well.

"Do you think we'll ever be able to do this when we're queens and have our own children?"

Dropping my gaze I twirled the leaf between my pale fingers unable to answer her for a moment. Not too long ago, it would have been a hopeful, ' Yes! We'll rule together…and our kids would look up to us.'.

I knew better now, fairy tales don't exist when you wear a crown.

Still, I smiled softly at her before answering, "Maybe, Sere. I mean, when we become queens of our own realm we'll be busy with duties that moment's like these will be few." I sighed heavily, "They are now as it is and we're just princesses, cousin. Imagine how it will be when we're queens."

She nods gravely at my words and we fell silent for a while before she says cheerfully, " Lunch will be served soon, lets get back to the palace. I'll even race you!"

I grinned, "Okay then, what would happen if you win, cousin?" I asked getting as she went over to her horse first.

She looked thoughtful as she mounted the white steed. I followed suit, though it was a bit hard with all my skirts, but I managed.

"Well, if I win I'll take your last desert." She grins at me as she gets Marana into position to start our race. "And if I lose, what would you get?"

I thought about it for a while, "Well, if I win, I want a favor- anything I ask for." I told her with a sly smile, " Are you up for it, Serenity Celestial?"

The challenge flickered through her eyes as she nods, "Of course I am, Nehelenia Shitsuki. Ready?"

"One"

I gripped the reigns readying myself. I needed to win this. It may be the last time I could do it with a clear conscience.

"Two.."

The horses' feet pawed the ground. I could feel Majesty's muscles tense with the anticipation of being able to run full out at the speed he wanted to be.

"Three!"

Our horses leapt as soon as we spurred them on. The wind whipped around my face and through my hair as I lowered the upper half of my body close to the horse's neck. I could hear his breathing coming fast and deep. The scenery around us became nothing more then blurs as our horses jumped over bushes and over small streams.

Inside my heart pounded loudly enough that it was in my ears and I hear next to nothing. It was the wind; the sound of hoofs beating the ground, and the sound of heavy breathing.

I didn't know where Serenity was then- I almost didn't care, but a feeling made me look over to the side. I could see her; she was a little bit ahead of me. An all white blur too.

Alarmed, I spurred Majesty on faster. I must win! I had to!

My jaws clenched as I spurred him on more, muttering incoherent words under my breath- I think I was encouraging him I wasn't sure.

The Castle- my home- loomed ahead of us with it's spiraling towers and odd dome shaped roofs. We were almost to the finish line. My hands- I am sure the blood had stopped flowing thorough them- held the reigns so tightly that they were paler then normal.

Majesty took one more leap into the air and in that moment, that sterling moment- where everything cease to exist and it seems like it was eternity before his hooves hit the cobblestones with a rather loud 'clank'.

The movement jolted me out of my mind before we trotted up to the stables and turned around. My heart was elated at this sight- such a lovely sight it was- and the implications it meant.

There trotting up, less then a foot, behind me was my lovely and esteemed cousin, Serenity. Her face was flushed a rather flattering rosy color and she was pouting. She had lost the race and I gained a favor.

I don't know what my face showed or revealed to her, but she blushes an even darker red. I wondered what was on her mind.

I didn't ask as I dismounted from my horse, patting his side, " Miguel," I said to the page, " Give him three sugar cubes after his dinner tonight. He deserves a treat."

The page nods and took the reigns of both horses leaving me alone with Serenity. I walked up to her and continued towards the back down that lead to the kitchens.

I could hear her catch up to me before she matched my pace.

We remained silent all the way till we came the floor where we both stayed.

"So," She began quietly, " what is this favor you would have of me cousin?"

I let her stew on it for a moment before heading to the door of my room and turning towards her with a mischievous look on my face.

"Well, cousin, I'll have to think on this favor before I tell you." I leaned close to her, unable to stop myself as I gave her a 'cousinly' kiss on her still slightly rosy cheek. "And you won't forget it."

I left her there to call the maids to draw my bath. Yes, this day had been favorable to me.

I even forgot what I wanted to tell her.


	3. Heat

_Heat._

_That was all I could feel as my mouth trailed down from the pale column of throat towards the collarbone. Upward, my hands skittered lightly across the warm silk of thighs towards the prize._

_Aching._

_She was aching for me to touch her there. To give her something…some release from my teasing. I could hear her voice, moaning, pleading for me to …_

_But I wouldn't. Not yet…I wanted to keep this in my memory. I looked up at her watching her lashes flutter low. The flush that was on her cheeks; feeling her hands entice and encourage me._

_My mouth went dry for a moment as I watched her wither with pleasure with my fingers slick with her lust._

_She looked like a goddess…_

_…and I worshiped her like one. Giving her what she had begged of me._

_I leaned up over her body and leaned over watching her blissful expression. Her eyes fluttered open, those sensual lips…_

_She was about to say something.._.

"Princess Nehellenia!" A voice called out through my door, "How long will you sleep you silly girl?"

My mind was muddled somewhat as I slowly sat up in my bed. What…?

It took me a while to realize that it was only…only a dream… I could feel my heart become heavy like lead in my chest. Sighing, I started to move a bit only to realize that well something was rather wet.

At first I thought with shame that I had pissed on myself by accident. What kind of princess or future ruler would I be if I couldn't control my bladder?

It was only then when I realized that it wasn't that. It hadn't gotten passed the undergarment I was wearing…

Biting my lower lip, I hoped that none of the laundresses would gossip about it. Still, I suppose they would chalk my soiled panties to having a dream about Prince Morpheus.

Even if it wasn't the case, I didn't bother to say anything as the maids and my nanny rushed around the room preparing me for the day.

Such a routine done seamlessly every day that I thought nothing of it when I climbed into the steaming tub, my pale skin turning a lovely pink shade. Sighing once more, I allowed my hair to be washed (that in itself took longer then I thought) and I was allowed some private moments.

Lucky for me, I was alone in the room for my 'quiet reflection' as my mother would put it. The smell of lilacs tickled my nose and I only shook my head. I should've told Nanny that I wanted Iris oil in this not Lilacs.

As I sat there, my mind wandered over the very vivid dream I had and I began to feel a slight ache again; from my nipples to my groin. I licked my lips as a thought. I wanted very much to have Serenity here…

The palace shook violently; I yelped ducking low in the tub. What in the world?

Climbing out of the tub, I reached for my robe and didn't even bother to put a towel around my head as I raced out, still wet from my bath. The first place I went was to see Serenity. Her room wasn't far from mine- she was a cousin after all and was housed in the family wing.

"Serenity!" I called banging at her door, "Serenity? Are you alright?"

The door opened and she nearly threw herself on me, huddling against my body. "The windows in my room broke! There's glass everywhere."

Even in danger, I was a bit too aware of her warmth. That was the allure she had, to be warm and sweet. She looked up at me, her hair flowing free of those buns she usually wore. Tears still glittered in her dark sapphire eyes like tiny jewels that trailed down her rosy cheeks. How cute, she was bitting her lower lip.

Too seductive to ignore those lips.

Maybe…

I don't know what she saw; I don't know how we remained unnoticed in such a chaotic world at the time. I only knew that my lips hesitantly placed a kiss on hers, wary that she might pull away. Or maybe I was scared that she would reject me.

Please…please don't reject me Serenity.

That's when I felt it, the tentative touch of her tongue against my lips, almost asking for permission before it darted inside to take a small taste. I couldn't believe how relieved I was that I held her a little closer, marveling at her sweetness. It wasn't before long that I groaned softly with need. I wanted her. I wanted her now, here in the hallway behind the column.

We broke apart, flushed and breathing a little unsteady. Her nightgown, nothing more then thin clothe, clung to her body now because I hadn't dried off. My eyes were instantly drawn to her perk breasts and the pink nipples that stood out, almost straining against the cloth.

My eyes found their way back to hers and I blushed lightly realizing she was doing the same thing. The minx was even smirking. I had to return the smile.

What happened next, held off my desire to take her right then.

"Princess!"

We both turned slightly to see Matilda and one of our guardians coming towards us. I blushed even harder. Oh damn! I should've at least worn something else too so she could have my robe. Mentally I sighed as Matilda, Mokusei and Hane, herded us into my room for us to at least get dress.

I glanced over at Serenity and wondered what she was thinking. No time for that now.

My kingdom was under attack.

* * *

An: I know I know, short but yes next chapter is in the works. R and R 


End file.
